The Final Tournament
The Final Tournament is a fan fiction that I thought of making when my sisters were talking about The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins(but I have never read it). It is a part-action and part-romance(though there isn't much) story with over eighteen chapters(I'm not quite finished with it yet). I wrote this since I REALLY wanted to write a fan fiction for the anime and my sisters happened to like the said book. This is for teens who don't happen to be sensitive to certain scenes, which aren't much since these "scenes" are just guy love. This takes place some time after the Football Frontier International. Characters *Ichirouta Kazemaru *Shirou Fubuki *Hiroto Kiyama *Fideo Ardena (Orpheus) *Gianluca Zanardi (Orpheus) *Edgar Valtinas (Knights of Queen) *Queraldo Naval (Red Matador) *Reef Hamilton (Big Waves) *Holly Summers (Big Waves) *Mark Kruger (Unicorn) *Kazuya Ichinose (Unicorn) *Terumi Afuro (Fire Dragon) *Fuusuke Suzuno (Fire Dragon) *Koujirou Genda (Neo Japan) *Saiji Kirigakure (Neo Japan) *Aaron Dexter *Edward Dexter *the rest of Inazuma Japan Plot Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Hiroto were specially chosen for something called "the Final Tournament", but they didn't know what that was. And, upon arriving the boat that will take them to the Final Tournament, they had been put to sleep by sleeping gas. When they all woke up, they found themselves in a room, and they were all by themselves... until a man named Edward Dexter entered the room. He told them what they should do in the Final Tournament: kill each other. And they had been told what to do: Fifteen children from the Football Frontier International are specially chosen and shipped into an island. These fifteen are in the island with only one objective: to be the last person standing. What they simply have to do is kill each other. The last person alive is the winner. If the last people alive are from the same team, then the team wins. However, if the last people alive are NOT, then they have no choice but to kill each other. They are given a week to kill each other. But, if a week has come and those alive are not all from the same country, they will be given cruel and unforgiving punishments for living. Then Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Hiroto were hiding themselves, as not to get themselves killed. After hiding there, they meet Fideo and ally with him. They then ally with Kirigakure and Genda, as well as Ichinose and Suzuno. But, after allying with Ichinose, Kazemaru had been kidnapped, along with Genda, Mark, and Aphrodi. Those four had been hypnotized and injected with a certain substance that alters your way of thinking. And when Kazemaru came back to them, he was acting strange. Genda, too was like this. After that, Genda acted normally and fell in love eventually. But Kazemaru wasn't yet, so they had to move to another location where he won't bother anyone with how he is. This location, however, left to Genda's and Kirigakure's demises. And on the sixth day, they find out that what they did to Kazemaru was also being done to Reef Hamilton, a player from Australia. He went to them, asking for their help since that had happened to him. Then, as he was going to kill them, he had eventually stopped the substance, but he had felt pain. Out of the, Kazemaru had been attacked and found himself in heaven. It was not long after when he went back to Earth, only to be dropped by Fubuki. Deaths so far (In Order) #Queraldo Naval #Gianluca Zanardi #Edgar Valtinas #Fideo Ardena #Ichinose Kazuya (to be changed) #Fuusuke Suzuno #Holly Summers #Koujirou Genda #Terumi Afuro #Mark Kruger #Saiji Kirigakure Trivia *Originally, I have killed off Ichinose (Whoops!), but I'm suggesting he goes in hiding after he met them. *The rest of Inazuma have a chapter for themselves, with different perspectives. *Aaron and Edward Dexter are my original characters, with Aaron being in a series of mine. *There is implied romance (Yaoi) here, the most often used one being Fubukiyama. *The chapter titles mostly talk about what happens in the chapter, like let's say Chapter 5 is called "An Alliance" because they formed an alliance. *The Inazuma Japan lodge has been set on fire, as well as the Unicorn lodge, but three people survive: Tsunami, Tachimukai, and Sean Pierce from Unicorn. *This fan fiction has three pairings: Genda and Kirigakure, Fubuki and Hiroto, and Fubuki and Kazemaru. A small mention of Endou and Kazemaru is in one of the last few chapters. The most prominent pair in here is Hiroto and Fubuki, as there are three chapters with this pair. Signature Miran Hijiri 02:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions